Falling for the Enemy
by Nightmare of Dreams
Summary: It all started off how I met him, his green emerald like eyes staring down on me with worry... it ended with me holding his hand crying as the blood did not stop... GORE,SEXUAL CONTENT,SWEARING AND SADNESS.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: It all started off how I met him, his green emerald like eyes staring down on me with worry... it ended with me holding his hand crying as the blood did not stop...

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a rather sad story so prepare for tissues!**

* * *

**Chapter One: How are eyes first met..**

Our town at the moment was at a war, I am a female yet I had to join in with the gun fighting and killing? Just cause I have small chest and no feminine features on my body doesn't mean they have to make me join in with the fighting! I had my hair tied up and I was wearing black sun glasses so people wouldn't see my face. I did have a girly looking face but they still mistook for a boy.

Its not that bad though, I've made friends with a guy who wears a red mask and has a light blue hair colour, he was so handsome... I also made friends with a guy with large teeth and another guy who had rabbit badge on his uniform. They didn't know I was a girl due to me being the best shooter on this team.

I was scared. I don't want to die here... It was my turn to hand a message to the leader and I was a slow runner. The messenger was killed by a member on the team who slaughtered him with a bowie knife. I stuck my chest out and took the message from the captain and got on the worn out bike.

I had to keep my speed to a limit or the bike would collapse. I decided to leave the bike and run instead. I ran quickly to give the letter until I felt the ground shake, I could see the tear gas coming my way and I had to do something. I placed my gas mask on and ran again until I found a safe area where the tear gas did not reach.

I took off my gas mask and coughed due to the air being filled with dirt. I saw someone coming in a camouflage jacket, pants and hat, a black V line shirt and combat boots. I could see green hair and piercing yellow eyes. I just stared and took off my glasses and saw that he ran at me with the bowie knife, like the one in the story.

I moved out the way quickly and the bowie knife got jammed into the rocks that was there. I made this time for an escape and ran but as soon as. I was about to reach the trench I was dragged into the dirt and looked up to see the man grin at me, I got a glimpse at his face and saw how handsome he was, his eyes suddenly turned a emerald green making me look at him shock. His face became calm and he took. out a gun. My eyes widened and I tried to escape but he kept me down in one place.

"Do...you really have to kill me?"

I suddenly blurted out. I didn't want to be killed... I was afraid of death. I closed my eyes, shaking slightly and then I felt my helmet being took off and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled shock and his facial expression made it worse. I saw him drop his gun and get up. He picked me up and made me look at him in surprise.

"Your lost aren't you? Beautiful girls shouldn't be on a battle field."

Hearing these words come out of a guys mouth made me look at him shock. For the first time I felt my heart beat quickly and my face turn a light shade of pink. He could tell I was a girl.

I couldn't help but smile lightly, how come he wont attack me? He's carrying me like I'm some princess or what not, what's up with that? I looked to see where we were heading and saw that we where heading to the enemy's side.

I flinched and shook my head until I suddenly past out in his arms. All I saw was darkness until a bright light appeared... I walked towards it as it got brighter and brighter..

Opening my eyes, I was inside a tent with doctor who had put me into something like a white dress and It clashed with my hair I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me and saw I had a bandage around my arm, its probably from a bullet that went into my arm not long ago and me being a idiot made my arm get worse.

I got out of the bed and saw the green haired male sat on the chair in front of me. I just gave a small smile and gently shook him.

"Excuse me?"

I softly spoke and he opened his eyes in shock and looked at me. His eyes softened and sighed. He had been a sleep and I didn't know about it.

"Sorry... I awoke you up.."

"Don't apologize."

The male said as he patted me on the head. He then looked at me up and down which made me blush lightly at the action.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

I asked as he stood up and pinned me to the bed. I gasped at the sudden motion and stared at his eyes that turned yellow and his teeth went from being perfect shape to razor sharp like a shark. I looked to see if anyone would help but they left the tent, not wanting to deal with him.

I felt hot breath pierce my skin and I looked away, not being able to fight back due to being so weak from the bullet.

"Please let me go..."

I softly spoke in a calm voice and he laughed. I knew this wasn't the male from before with the emerald like eyes and the beautiful smile... This must of been a other side to him.

"You... you have a multiple personality disorder right..?"

The male looked at me shocked and he just smirked. He nodded and licked my neck which sent a shiver down my body. I gasped again as I felt something cold touch my inner thigh. It was understandable, the first female that you see months makes it more fun for males.

I looked at him and he looked at me. His eyes where now the emerald green colour that I liked and he pulled me into a hug for an apology. I was shocked, truly I was.. Being only 17 I have never had anyone lick or touch my body before.

I hugged him back and whispered its okay and he made his grip tighter around my waist.

"Whats your name?"

"Flaky, Yours?"

"Flippy"

We pulled away from the hug and I looked at the green haired solider and saw his dog tags say 'Flippy' on I looked at him and he looked at me. A small smile was placed between us... I had fallen in love with enemy.

* * *

**I am going to work on this story the most, I'm really enjoying it so I think I may not update my others for a while.**

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm really getting into this story so I'm gonna continue!**

May contain some sexual stuff, don't know just yet.

Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: How I betrayed my love.**

I was happy I was in the hospital tent, Flippy's had joined me since he was in charge of me being here. I felt protected. At the moment Flippy's team was shooting at my team.. I hoped that my friends were okay.

I watched Flippy hold his head and made me confused. I looked at him and touched his shoulders which made him look up at me. I could see he was scared and I couldn't help but hug him, embracing him in my arms so he wouldn't be so frightened.

"Flippy, don't be scared... be brave."

I softly spoke to him which made his eyes turn to that yellow colour again and his teeth to being sharp. He pulled me onto his lap and licked my neck making me shiver at his touch, moving my head back so he had room.

Why was I being so willing to this, I had a boyfriend... Splendont. He's the captain of the other team but he believes its best not to be lovey dovey and just stay the we are or we'd be caught and kicked off the army.

I gasped as I felt him squeeze my breasts in a hard motion. I gave a quiet moan so no one heard us. I was enjoying this yet I was betraying my lover, Splendont. I looked at Flippy who was resting his head on my breasts like they were a pillow.

I kissed the top of his head, and stroked his green hair. I was happy he was cuddling me like this.

"Flippy's other side, do you have a name or-"

"Evil, call me Fliqpy."

I was wondering why they called him Evil, he seemed so gentle... like a baby. I saw his commanding officer looking at us and I blushed. "Sorry." I got off his knee until I was pulled back down by Fliqpy.

"What now Commander Lumpy?"

"We need you back in battle, we'll send the little miss to the office to be safe."

I looked at them, I shook my head and looked at Lumpy. I wanted to be by Flippy's side...

I took out a gun that was against the bed stand and shot the back of a soldiers helmet, missing his head and making the helmet fall apart. I was the best shooter in the team and Fliqpy smirked.

"She's staying by me."

Fliqpy protested and cuddled into my chest again in front of Lumpy who blushed at this and looked away.

"Very well, keep an eye on her."

Lumpy walked out the tent and Fliqpy picked me up, placing me on the bed which shocked me. I looked at him, blushing lightly he was looking at me with lust and I knew that look, Splendont always had that look on his face and I knew that was because he was watching me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck softly and pulled him down so he was laying on top of me. I smiled at him and he bite my ear lobe making me gasp at the sudden movement. I blushed when I felt something hard against my leg. I knew what Fliqpy was feeling.

I didn't want to have sex... not just yet so I had a better idea. I made him lie down and I sat on top of him where his Cadette was in his pants and I moved forward and backwards on top of him, he held my hips and groaned at the sudden movement. I just couldn't control myself...

I looked at his face, his mouth open slightly as I could see his breath due to it being cold. I moved slightly once again and he glared up at me. I stopped seeing the glare and I wondered why he glared.

"You're dominating me..."

Fliqpy glared and I looked confused until I blushed at what he said. He pinned me down and placed a hand over my panties where my clit was and he rubbed roughly over the fabric which made me cry out silently at this. I tried to be quiet but I kept on being slightly loud. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me.

"I only have these panties... I can't continue or I'm just gonna ruin them..."

I blushed and he smirked at me moving my panties away from my entrance and I felt cold air brush up against me. I shivered and he watched me with lust. He stuck his fingers inside me and I gasped. Splendont never touched me there, he's only ever held me in his arms or kissed my cheek... he's never touched my sacred flower.

I shook slightly as Fliqpy was shoving his fingers in and out of my entrance causing me to moaned into my hand so no one would hear. I watched Fliqpy and he grinned at me. I couldn't stop my harsh breathing and moans appearing out of my mouth. I then realized he was dominating me this time.

"You're now dominating me..."?

I spoke quietly and he grinned at me and he bent down to looked at my sacred flower and that's when I felt his tongue touch my entrance causing me to grab his hair tightly in my hand, arching my back at the feeling of his tongue.

Fliqpy was kissing and licking my sacred entrance, I could feel myself going to expload and I moaned.

"Fliqpy...!"

I whispered as a white liquid went on his tongue. He lapped up the juices on me and sucked on my entrance for the other juices. I winced and he withdrew.

"Wanna taste?"

Fliqpy made me stick out my tongue and licked it. I blushed a dark shade of red and he chuckled, withdrawing from my face.

"Now, let's get to the boarder line."

Fliqpy said and helped me up. I still didn't get it, why do they call him Evil? He's caring..

I watched him enter the field and that's when I saw him enter the battle of the oath. The oath battle is where 25 members from each team enter the circle and battle to the death with swords. I was scared... I've only made it out alive due to Splendont saving me...

I watched Fliqpy slice through my teams bodies like nothing as he grinned.. blood covering his uniform and face. I could see his blood lust in his eyes, he was laughing as he killed each man... one by one they fell. I saw the other soldiers sitting back and watching. I gasped and entered the circle, throwing a dagger at the male's head that was about to hurt Fliqpy.

I just killed someone from my own team... I.. I... I just didn't want Fliqpy hurt. He smirked at me and walked back over to me as the men had died. I left the circle and Fliqpy returned to being Flippy.

"Flaky... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to scare you and do all that dominating stuff..."

I looked at Flippy and shook my head. I pulled him into the tent and felt something wet drip down my hand. I looked to see the dagger in the shoulder of Fliqpy and gasped. I made him sit down and take his jacket and shirt as I got the medical equipment. I turned back around to see Flippy's welt built body in front of me.

I rushed over and placed the medical kit next to him. I opened the box and took out some alcohol that was inside as well as a cloth. I wiped the blood away and placed alcohol on the tissue. I pressed the tissue on his shoulder and he groaned, grabbing my hand.

I kissed his hand softly and smiled. I saw a faint blush on his face. After I fixed him up, he was lying down with me in the bed. I was so happy to be with him. I could feel my heart race. But... I only realized now...

I betrayed my love for Flippy and Splendont... I was basically cheating... if that counts?

I had to tell him... but not yet... Maybe when the time is right... now I just wanna sit here and close my ears... feel safe with the man I fell in love with...

I'm sorry Fliqpy...Splendont... I betrayed you both...

* * *

**WELL?! DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

** I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE AGAIN IN SOME TIME, TAKE CARE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so into the story that I had to make another chapter!

Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The truth, hurt and death.**

I looked at Flippy who was now a sleep. I got out the tent and grabbed a phone from the side of the walls. I called Splendont and heard him pick up.

"Yes?"

"Its me.."

"I thought you died...! I was reading my letter that I was informed that you didn't bring me the letter in time and everyone thought you died...!"

"Shh! I'm in the other camp... they believe I'm not a solider because I'm a girl..."

"I see.. hurry and come back."

"...Okay..."

"I love you..."

My face turned red. I never heard Splendont say he's loved me. I felt my tears fall and I shook my head.

"I'll be back soon..."

I hung up and collapsed to my knees, I could feel my heart ache... I was betraying Splendont.. I was so scared... I feel like crying to death. Im so cruel... I love Splendont yet I love Flippy...!

I slowly got up and grabbed a gun. I looked back at Flippy who was a sleep and felt tears fall down my face. I kissed Flippy's cheek and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

I arrived back at the camp just to be stared at by the guys Splendont rushed over to me and hugged me.

"I was so scared...I thought I lost you..."

I looked at him and saw him shaking. I hugged him back and felt my heart ache. _Flippy__... _That's all I could think about. I removed myself from Splendont and brought him over to the tent. I looked around and saw it was bigger and more fancier that the infirmary tent.

I looked at Splendont who was sat at a desk. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm breaking up with you..."

My eyes widened at the sudden announcement and I felt my heart ache incrediblely. I looked at him about to ask why until I looked behind myself to see Splendid in the door. I walked out and back to the other side where Flippy was.

I had come back and I was shaking, I was rather pale now and I saw Flippy rush to me and hug me tightly.

"Where did you go?!"

He shouted at me, his voice was cracked when he said that so he was obviously worried. I hugged him back as I ended up in tears. My heart aching, my body sore and my muscles in my body unable to keep me up.

We arrived back at the tent and I was shaking badly. I sat on the bed and Flippy sat next to me. He looked at me with concern and I told him about Splendont, who I was, why I was in the uniform.

He looked at me as if I was crazy and he punched the desk. He got up and paced around and then looked at me. His eyes where filled with sadness and betrayal.

"I think its best if you leave..."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. His eyes where dull now as he shown a bunch of emotions.

"But... I have no where to go..."

"Then you shouldn't of played with my heart!"

"I didn't! I fell in love with you! Hownos that playing with your heart?!"

"You were with another man!"

I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest. I was so scared, I didn't want to leave... I saw Flippy staring at me. I could taste something bitter in my mouth, I had just lost him...

I stood up and walked out the tent. I had no idea where to go, I arrived here in a plane and I still have no idea where to go. I got out of there base and walked slowly through the trees and bushes. I was scared... I could feel my heart being torn in half and suddenly I collapsed to the ground.

I could just see darkness around me, nothing else. I could feel pain every where... I felt like I had just died...

* * *

Flippy was walking around the trenches. He was injured so he wasn't allowed to battle. He looked to the direction of the forest and heard gun shots from in there. He ran out of there and went to check it out. He saw me lying on the ground as a man was holding a gun.

Flippy's eyes widened he rushed over to Flaky and tried waking her up. His yellow eyes appeared and his teeth sharpened.

"What did you do?!"

Fliqpy yelled as he held Flaky in his arms.

"I killed that tiger that was about to kill her."

Fliqpy saw him wearing a blue mask and had red hair, he was well built and he was covered in blood.

"So your Splendont...?"

Fliqpy grinned and gently placed Flaky down. Splendont turned to see Fliqpy and they both glared at each other. Fliqpy lashed out at Splendont with his bowie knife who dodged and smacked his fist into the cadettes stomach.

I awoke to see Fliqpy on the ground and Splendont laughing like a maniac. I saw Fliqpy looking at me and gave a smirk. My eyes widened and I jumped on Splendont making him shoot my stomach. I winced and slit his throat with Flippy's bowie knife. I dropped off him as Fliqpy rushed to me and saw my stomach.

Everything was going black once again... I heard shouting as tears fell down my face, holding his hand. I closed my eyes and I was still. the world around me was black... no lights, nothing around me... just the smell of smoke. I didn't know what happened to me... where was? It was like register ing to see Death. I walked slowly around the place... it was cold and dark...The darkness around me consumed me and I closed my eyes...

I wasn't, safe just yet.

Waking up I saw I was in a hospital. I was wearing a white dress again. I looked around and saw Flippy seat next to me on the bed. I hugged him tightly and he opened his eyes and hugged me back tightly.

"You're alive..."

Flippy stuttered as he hugged me tightly and smiled. I felt him crying on my chest and I couldn't help but cry as well. I thought I was dead as well...

"Flippy, I love you!"

I cried out and he kissed me suddenly on the mouth making my eyes widen. I relaxed a little and I kissed him back, my eyes closing on their own as Flippy forced his tongue inside my mouth, swirling his tongue around softly in my mouth, exploring the new region.

I withdrew from the kiss and looked at him. I saw him looking down at me with lust and I had the same expression on my face. I kissed him back eagerly...

* * *

**NO LEMON UNTIL CHAPTER 4 Muahahah! anyone, favorite or follow the story and review please!**

~Nightmare


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had my first bad review! But oh well, I have my writing technique on how I portray my characters. So please "Writers like you make me sick" is a bit of a downer. But I don't care! I'm happy and a lot of the viewers are. Thanks for the review Mr or Mrs\Miss guest. To my other viewers, thanks for the support and I'll continue with the story!**

Check out my new story: The mystery of Tree Town

* * *

**Chapter 4: I fell for the enemy!**

I couldn't help but gaze into his emerald like eyes. I could see them flicker at times from yellow to emerald - like fighting for attention. I felt his lips touch my neck as a tingly motion reached down my lower region. It was making me cross my legs as I felt a pair of hands stop just under my bra.

"Flaky..."

I felt his breath reach my ear and I shuddered and gasped as I felt his hand squeeze the material of bra on my breast. God damn it felt _soooo_ good! I bit my lower lip as he pinched my nipple through the bra of mine and I moaned into my mouth as the noise was blocked from my lips not daring to open.

Flippy looked at me and licked my lip roughly. I wanted _all _of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, adding my tongue into the kiss as he forcefully won the battle of dominance with our tongues. I loose myself in th kiss that I didn't even realize that my night gownwas gone as now I was just in a simple paper thin whte bra and cute polka dot panties.

I saw Flippy's eyes stare at my breasts and I couldn't help but blush. I tried to control myself but I just couldn't. I took off his black shirt and looked at his muscles... perfect! His eight pack, pecks muscles... oh god I could just jump him!

Flippy ripped off my white bra and thrown his mouths onto the tiny nipple of mine as I cried out, feeling the sharp teeth graze around my nipple - wait, sharp teeth? I looked and saw that Fliqpy was out and I smiled. I saw him grin in response as now I felt nervous.

I moaned out as his fingers broke through into th tunnel inbetween my legs. They slid in and out as little white fluids escaped me and god was I loud. I was gonna wake up the dead if I was any louder. I moaned as felt him sucking on my nipple and thrusting now three of his fingers in me. I was gonna cum everywhere if he didnt stop soon!

I felt his mouth and fingers leave my body and I panted softly. I really needed to release though, the burning sensation filled my body as I just wanted it out of me.

I looked at Fliqpy who was now looking at my region. He grinned at me and bent down to my lower region, inspecting it. My legs were seperated wider and then a gasp withdrew from me as did a moan as his tongue licked the outer tunnel of my lower region.

I arched my back and grabbed the bed sheets with a moan coming from me as he now dug his way into my tunnel with his tongue. I screamed out with pleasure and he smirked at me.

"That was a nice scream... I want to hear more..."

Fliqpy bit on my senstive nub with his sharp teeth which made me cry out louder. I tried to tell him not to but he just wouldn't listen. I cried out more as he grinned.

"Fliqpy!"

I screamed as he shoved his tongue into me and I came on it. I panted softly as everything look blury frim tears in my eyes. I then felt somthing hard and slightly wet rub against my little nub and when I looked down I saw Fliqpy's hard large memeber - at least 9 inches rubbing against me.

I groaned as he teased me and thats when he forced it inside me. I screamed and he groaned into the crook of my neck at the tightness and finally it was all inside m. I looked up to see his emerald green eyes that had appeared. I smiled and he smiled back at me.

Flippy began to thrust inside me at a slow pace so I could get used to it and after a few minutes his pace quickened. I moaned loudly as he started to go deeper into me with his now 10 inch cock.

"F-Flippy! Harder! Faster!"

I cried out as he gave a smirk at me and did what I asked. I cried out as he thrusted into me with such an amazing speed. I felt my walls tighten around his cock as he groaned, wanting to move, so he did.

"F-Flippy! I'm Cuming!"

"M-Meto!"

I screamd once again as he let out a moan and we both came in utter bliss. I fell back on the bed as he fell on my chest, panting softly. We lay ther in silence until I smiled at him.

"Flippy, I love you..."

"I love you too."

We kissed one last time before cuddling up to sleep.

It was then and there I realized that I fell for the enemy.

* * *

**HEY! IVE HAD NO PC OR TABLET SO I QUICKLY WROTE THIS JUST THEN. I HOPE YOUE ENJOYED THE SMUTISH SCENE I PREPARED FOR YOU GUYS! I DUNNO WHEN I'LL NEXT UPDATE THOUGH.**


End file.
